A Different Life
by unloved solace
Summary: Gaara wakes up in Konoha. Confused he finds out that he has lived there his whole life, and is friends with Naruto and Sasuke. Later he learns that someone has replaced him as the jinchuriki of Shukaku a certain Pinkette. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I just borrowed. I make no money. But like all I wish I did. :-P**

All he could hear was pounding. Stretching he sat up in bed. Bleary eyed he made his way to the door, and opened it.

There was a body there. He could make the outlines out, but his sleep filled eyes had yet to adjust.

"Hey man we're gonna be late for the exams! Get dressed!"

Training session? What? Then it hit him, that voice. Anyone who had ever met the person it belonged to would know who it was.

Naruto Uzamaki.

But what the hell was he doing in Suna?

"Naruto? What are you doing here? And what exams are you talking about?"

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he forced himself to become more alert. Wait a second, how could he be so sleepy. He never had to try and focus this hard once out of meditation.

"Seriously? Did you hit your head or something. Its our first day of the Chunin exams! Dude come on!"

"Chunin exams? What the….Naruto I've been Kazekage for over a year and a half. It's been along time since the Chunin exams. Now I have a lot of paperwork to do today so if you don't mind."

With that he began to shut the door to his apartments. Only to stop mid-step. After finally taking in his surroundings he finally realized that something was definitely a miss. This was not his home.

"Gaara, did you hit your head or something?"

Came the blonde's voice from the hall way.

"Cause we really do need to get going or we are gonna be late."

"Naruto?"

"Yea Gaara?"

"How old am I?"

"13. Man are you alright. How could you not know how old you are? I mean Sasuke and I threw a killer party for you last week."

Gaara's eyes widened at the mention of the Uchiha. Something was not right. It had been many years since he deflected. How could he be back here and no one was concerned? Naruto also had mentioned that he was in fact 13 years old, and the fact that the Chunin exams were today.

What was the first stage again? The class.

Wait. If he was in Konoha, 13 years old, about to take his exams, and Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha were his friends-- then what of Suna? What about Temari and Kankuro? What happened to him.

What about……?

Then another realization hit him. He ran to the bathroom. Leaving a perplexed blond to follow hesitantly into the living quarters.

When he saw his reflection his hand went to his forehead. Where was it. Where was his scar? What the hell was going on?

"Dude come on." Naruto said again.

Deciding that there had to be a plausible explanation for this he decided to go with it for now. He would not break down. He would see what else had changed.

Either this was the most powerful Genjutsu he had ever seen in his entire life or he was seriously going crazy.

Going back to his room he searched the dressers for something suitable to wear. He settled on a black net undershirt and a black t-shirt in the style he remembered seeing Sasuke in when they were younger. Well, when he was younger in his memories. And some black shorts, and then out of habit he wrapped his legs and arms in bandages and put on some fingerless gloves and slipped on his shoes. He then strapped his kunai holster to his right leg. Then as he was walking out the door he notice the traditional Konoha ninja bandana and grabbed it. Unsure of wear to place it he tied it across his forehead.

This was all sorts of uncomfortable for him. He was completely out of his zone.

Lost in his own thoughts as he and Naruto walked in silence the pair noticed a very strange box following them from behind.

Naruto stopped.

"Konahamaru I know its you."

The box just sat there unmoving.

"Hey you little creep I can see you."

All of a sudden the box lifted up and there stood three kids.

"Hey boss! Nothing fools you! Unlike Gaara over there he didn't even see a thing! Ha! I'm getting good at this!"

"Whatever Konahamaru, I bet a butterfly probably saw you coming."

The kids face screwed up in anger at being put out by his rival.

"That's it boss I challenge you!"

And threw a paper bomb at Naruto.

"Hey you little twerp I'm gonna get you!"

He then started to give chase.

Gaara just stood there for a moment watching the two them and their antics. He knew that is in own life he was friends with this guy but now witnessing him in his younger years he wondered how in the heck his comrades had put up with him for so long.

"Hey!"

The voice of Konahamaru brought him out of his reverie.

"Put him down." all play forgotten Naruto had a serious look on his face.

The boy who now had Gaara's full attention merely snickered at Naruto not releasing the struggling boy.

"And who the hell do you think you are ordering me around?"

Gaara was in shock. He remembered this. This moment he had been there before he had seen this played out.

Looking around the boy he saw the girl and his heart skipped. These were people he recognized.

Then walking forward without thinking.

"Kankuro! Temari!"

Both genin looked at him stern looks on their faces.

"How do you know our names. I don't remember introducing ourselves." The boy asked.

He stopped mid-step. Oh shit. He had momentarily forgot about his predicament and just went with his emotions. Something that he had been learning to do as of late. Now he wished more than anything that he could have remained passive for just a little while longer.

"I have heard about the ninja of Suna. Being the children of the Kazekage your names have been mentioned." He swallowed. He hoped that they would buy his lie.

Kankuro tossed the kid to the side a new target in his sights. It was not common knowledge that he and his siblings were the children of the Kazekage. Just who in the hell was this guy? How did he know so much? Did he know all there names. Did he know about her?

"Who are you?" Temari spoke for the first time. Kankuro just narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Gaara." When he said it he had hoped that all this was some joke and that the people he recognized as his brother and sister would recognize him and then they would laugh, but they didn't. They just stood there.

"Never heard of you. Apparently your not the significant, and I'm gonna show you just how insignificant you are."

Reaching behind him he grabbed the bandaged bundle that Gaara knew contained the puppet Crow. And as Kankuro began to unravel it a Shuriken zinged through the air cutting the bandage that was in the boys hand stopping him from continuing the unveil.

"I think you had better rethink that." Came a cool drawl from up in a nearby tree.

Sasuke.

Kankuro looked livid.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You'll pay for that! No one disrespects a Sand ninja like that!"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, I guess there is a first time for everything."

Kankuro growled and began to charge at the aloof boy only to be stopped by a deathly smooth femine voice.

"What is your name boy?"

Sasuke quickly hid his shock for the voice was not far and he didn't even notice anyone approaching.

"Who wants to know?"

"Just answer her damn question." The advancing boy yelled.

"That's enough Kankuro. I see that is will go nowhere and frankly these people are unimportant to us. Besides, we have more important things to attend to."

"Oh come on. Seriously?" sounding annoyed and then conceding.

"Fine."

Coming into view from around a tree a few feet away from the one Sasuke was in Gaara's jaw dropped.

It was a girl. But that was not what really surprised him. It was who the girl was.

She carried a Gourd. By the looks of it the same one that he carried in his other life. And then upon closer inspection of her face did he notice the mark. The kanji. Love. Hidden behind pink tresses. She wore a black short Chapao style shirt that had slight floral designs in white on it. her arms were bare except that she had on fingerless gloves. She had on white shorts that could be seen between the slits of the elongated shirt and she had her kunai holster strapped to her right thigh.

And then he knew her. He knew her existence and then he felt sorrow and understanding of how her life was like having lived it himself. That was something he never wanted for anyone. And then for it to be her of all the people in the world.

The girl he knew was vibrant and caring. Putting others before herself day in and day out. Then to see her like this was absolute torture for him. He could not see past his own memories. All he could see was the medic-nin dressed up like him. As if it were some morbid game of dress up.

"Sakura." He said softly.

Her impassive eyes focused on him.

She began her walk towards her siblings. As she passed they fell instep behind her.

Sasuke and Naruto simply stared at their backs.

Gaara never turned to watch them leave, but when she passed him he could not help himself.

"It must be lonely."

The three ignored him and kept walking.

"Only HIM to talk to."

They kept walking.

He then turned around to level his gaze to her retreating head.

"You know he only loves himself Sakura."

She stopped then and slowly turned her head eyes narrowing dangerously.

" The only reason he helps you is to ensure his own survival."

And with that he turned to walk the other direction. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto to stare back and forth from the trio and their friend. Then both jumped to his side. Leaving the Sand ninjas staring at their backs as they walked away.

Her brother took a step forward only to be stopped.

"Let them be Kankuro."

"No way. They need to be taught a lesson. This is what they get for messing with Ninja from the village hidden in the Sand."

"No. There is more to this Gaara then meets the eye. He knows a whole lot more about us then he lets on."

"Like what Sakura? What the hell could the little shit head know about us?"

She turned to him them staring out of the corner of her eyes.

"He knows."

It was then that Temari spoke up.

"He knows what? "

Sakura leveled her with a stare that would have left other ninja paralyzed. And Lifted a brow.

"What?! You can't mean…? But that information is confidential!"

All eyes looked to the three that walked from them. Yes, in an unspoken agreement they decided that Gaara was someone to keep an eye on.

Gaara was lost in thought.. If this was how it was going to be then he knew several of the events that were coming up. Things that were important.

Naruto was the first to speak.

"Hey Gaara what the hell was that about? Who were those people?"

He sighed.

"That was Temari, Kankuro and Sakura from Suna. They are siblings, children of the Kazekage there."

" How did you know who they were?" Sasuke asked.

" I just do. And if they are here then there are other things I know as well.. . . .. "

Stopping to look around he spotted his new destination.

"… . . . . . .and if that is true there is something I need to do."

Both his companions look at him quizzically.

"Like what?" they both asked. Because this was not like their friend at all.

" I have to speak to the Hokage. There is going to be a Level 1 priority. Oh and Sasuke just for future reference-- watch out for snakes."

**Tbc**

**A/n: Well this is my very first attempt at Nartuto Fanfiction. I hope that I do not dissappoint. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He had been found unconscious in his meditation room. There were no signs of struggle, no forced entry, nothing to explain what had happened to the Kazekage.

They transported his body to the hospital. Summoning the most prestigious medics in the village. They checked him over doing any test that came to mind only to find nothing.

The only explanation that could quite possibly be made was over exertion. That he had just fell into a comatose state due to his exhaustion.

There had been a lot of attacks on the town and Gaara had refused to allow anyone to help him. He had taken it solely upon himself to provide the safety of his homeland. Directly refusing help from the sand shinobi. Even going so far as to not even allow his siblings to accompany him in battle. He just ordered them to stand guard over the village incase he failed.

Which he never did.

Kankuro had taken this the hardest. After Gaara started to confide in him, he began to think that they were growing close, and even felt that Gaara what is best friend. And every time Gaara left to protect the city he prayed for the safe return of his little brother.

And Gaara always came back.

His face impassive as he made his way to his quarters. No one saw the complete emptiness hidden behind his indifference.

All around him people gathered. They spent time together. They hugged. They kissed. They fought. They made up. To him these were all treasures that he would never know.

And so he went to battle for all these people so that they could remain safe for their loved ones. He felt that if he had to sacrifice himself so that others would not have to die and leave their loved ones behind then it would all be worth it.

But no one saw this. No one loved him enough to truly pay that close attention.

At the hospital the doctors were getting worried it had been a week since they had found their leader. And with the constant threats from surrounding villages they felt they had no choice.

A letter was sent to Konoha requesting reinforcements and one of their top Medic ninjas in hopes that with their more advanced knowledge they would know what was wrong with Gaara.

The Hokage Tsunade wasted no time sending help. The group consisted of Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tenten, Rock lee, Neji, Gai and Sakura.

Upon their arrival they went straight to the hospital. Sakura was needed there initially as she was the medic. The others followed to relay condolences as well as speak to Kankuro about any possible threats.

After everyone had said their hellos, and dispersed to various lookout points around the village Sakura began her examination.

Everything seemed in order. Except when she looked to his face. Every so often she could see his brows furrow and under the lids of his eyes you could see rapid movement.

He was dreaming, and whatever it was about was intense.

Sighing she had a feeling that she knew what was happening to the Kazekage, and that he would not wake up until his dream had played itself out.

This was something personal and spiritual. Something must have been bothering him so severely that his mind had simply shut down. Drowned out everything until this one thought that consumed his subconscious was revealed to him and he somehow resolved it.

The problem lie in if he was smart enough to figure it out and if he could resolve his problem. She had read about patients going into comas although rare it did happen. They wake up days later and its like they are a whole different person. They go straight to what the problem is and they take care of it and then it's done and often their lives seem more enriched.

Others have not been so lucky. Some have even died. The only way they knew that it was the same condition was because of the symptoms. Rapid eye movement accompanied by talking in their sleep.

Now to tell the other sand siblings Gaara would not be waking up until he had resolved his inner turmoil.

They arrived later that afternoon. Careful to check the borders to make sure they were intact with Gaara out of commission it was up to them to make sure the village was safe. Now they were here in the hospital, they weren't Jonin of the sand village. They were brother and sister to Gaara. They were family.

"Sakura have you found anything out?" Temari asked, her voice full of concern.

The girl looked to the brother and sister and nodded.

"In my village I have read many manuscripts, though his condition is rare, it has happened before. But first before I tell you, do you know if anything has been bothering Gaara lately?"

They looked at each other shaking their heads.

"Gaara doesn't talk much. He does however talk about new things he would like to incorporate into the city. A better defense for the city. Training more people to protect themselves and their families. Things like that." Kankuro had spoke up, he was the one that Gaara talked most to.

"No, I mean more personal matters." The pinkette continued.

They shook their heads again.

"Gaara doesn't do personal talks with anyone really. I mean there was some brief stuff about him wanting to be the Kazekage, but that was about it." Kankuro was not liking this at all.

He was very protective of his siblings. Gaara the most because he would not speak up in his defense to anyone. It seemed that he just threw himself into work to re-establish that he was where he needed to be.

He knew that no one really cared for him as a person, but as the Kazekage he was revered.

"Well, it would seem that Gaara has more personal problems then he lets on. I believe he is in a self induced coma. It is not something one can just do. It's the subconscious. He has taxed his brain with this question for a very long time. And its like he just puts it away in the back of his mind. But now, his brain has had enough and is essentially face the problem."

Taking a deep breath looking the two over letting this information sink in before she continues.

Temari took the few steps to the bedside of her unconscious brother, and took his hand in hers, and asked the fearful question that plagued both sand siblings.

"Is there anything we can do? Anything at all?" It was tentative but it spoke volumes to the kinoichi.

"Gaara won't wake up unless he solves the problem."

She tried to smile after that. Tried to will some hope into their disbelieving eyes. They just stood there shock and grief intermingled in their features.

"Sakura." It was barely audible. But the silence that filled the room left no doubt about who it had come from.

The medic-nin just stared eyes wide. It was then she noticed the them staring at her. Temari's lip slightly lifted at the corner.

She could feel a blush coming on and feeling helpless to stop it.

"What?"

The girl chuckled a bit, "He's dreaming about you."


End file.
